Deamons of The Bear Cult
by J.Jaguron
Summary: 10 years after the Main EVENT the deamons are starting to be a bit of a pain. and a new continent is found
1. Chapter1

10 years later...  
  
Disclaimer: The Jagurons are my own creation, all other characters belong to David and Leigh Eddings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eriond was troubled. Ever since the EVENT he had been placed with the burden of being the god of the world. Enforced by Belgarion most priests submitted but the Bear Cult and the Morindim would not. But now they were making ties together, joining in on each others ceremonies, marrying each other. This wouldn't have mattered if the Bear Cult hadn't have started to raise Demons. Eventually he decided to go the Belgarath in the Vale. He cheated on the journey and got there almost immediately on Horse.  
  
Its going to be a very tiring day for Garion today, Ce'Nedra was in labour again today and as usual he, Geren and Wolf were sent outside though Beldaran was allowed to watch. She was 10 now and Ce'Nedra wanted her to learn to be a physician so she was apprenticed to all the healers on the island and had special lessons with Poledra and Polgara. Today was the inevitable day that 12 year old Geren asked the fated question... (in wolfish)  
  
"Father," he said.  
  
"Yes son," Garion replied.  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Well its hard to explain..." Garion blushed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ask your mother,"  
  
"One knows," Wolf spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Tell me please Wolf," said Geren  
  
"Well one sees..." He caught a steely gaze from Garion, "it might be different in humans... it's a custom."  
  
"Very funny wolf". 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: The Jagurons are my creation; all other characters belong to David and Leigh Eddings.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Silk and Velvet were walking out with their new-born baby. Silk had that foolish look that all new fathers had and he felt it strange. An amateur spy from the academy came with a letter to his hero and heroine.  
  
"Umm...Sssilk...and....um...Velvet I have a letter from Queen Porenn for you to take to King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra," he spoke quite nervously.  
  
"Why us?" complained Silk.  
  
"You know better than to argue Silk, I want to go see them anyway and I also want to show Kheren off to Ce'Nedra. Thank you um ... what was your name again?" said Velvet.  
  
"Fiddles, Madame."  
  
"Okay Thankyou Fiddles."  
  
The ambassador for Tolnedra was trying to get Belgarion of Riva to sign a treaty to make Tolnedra allowed to trade inside the citadel when a page announced 3 people who had just arrived in the throne room.  
  
"Please welcome Prince Kheldar, his Lovely wife Margravine Liselle and their child Kheren."  
  
"Velvet!" exclaimed Ce'Nedra running over to embrace her friend.  
  
"I guess we can talk about this at a later date your Majesties," said Vador the ambassador.  
  
"Of course Vador," said Garion "Silk what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"My dearest Aunt decided to use us as messengers and I thought it might not be a bad idea really," replied Silk "and my wife wanted to see Ce'Nedra."  
  
"What's the message?"  
  
"Here take a look." Silk handed him the letter. 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: The Jagurons are my creation; all other characters belong to David and Leigh Eddings.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"'Dear King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra of Riva.'," Garion read. "' I thought it would be nice if you had the low down on the information on the world at the moment and Kheva lets me still know what's happening. Anyway Cyradis is pregnant and she will be coming over with Zakath to the council this year. Prala is also pregnant; she and Urgit will also be over. Zith has had more babies and Sadi has found the culprit. Anheg's fleet has found a new continent which is between Mallorea and Nyissa and he will be exploring it when they find a passage through. The letter ended.  
  
"Well it seems that I am going to have to dip into Garion's little treasury to buy them both presents," said Ce'Nedra.  
  
"Ooh can I come with you Ce'Nedra?" asked Velvet.  
  
"Before you run away Ce'Nedra do you mind I go with Barak to this new continent Porenn was talking about?" Garion wondered.  
  
"Why not? Me and Kail can handle things here for a while but don't be to long or the kids will miss you."  
  
"Silk, dear, why don't you go with him, I know how you hate not knowing about places," suggested Velvet.  
  
"As long as there are no maelstroms or rapids along the way dear," agreed Silk.  
  
Garion was glad to feel the wind on his face and taste the salty tang on his tongue. The sea was like an old friend all ways welcoming him back to the outside world of the citadel. The Seabird skimmed through the waves like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"I wonder if this place is populated," Silk pondered.  
  
"And let me guess... whether it has good trade worthwhile to has a base there?" said Barak.  
  
"I need to keep contacts my dear friend."  
  
"For all we know they could be as primitive as the Bear Cult."  
  
"Or as advanced as the Dals," noted Garion. "Speaking of the Bear cult what is happening up north with the Morindim?"  
  
"Nothing too bad they have just been joining in with each others ceremonies all that kind of thing," replied Barak.  
  
"We better keep an eye on them shouldn't we?"  
  
"That would be a good idea."  
  
"LAND AHOY!" the watchman Cheered.  
  
"At last, I was going to be seasick," Silk complained.  
  
"Are there any reefs there?" Barak shouted.  
  
"There is one of to port but there are plenty of beaches to starboard" The watchman shouted.  
  
"That's good we'll beach the ship on the largest one."  
  
"Beach it cap'n?" a sailor asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. Are you a Cherek or a Tolnedran?"  
  
"Cherek cap'n."  
  
"Then what is the problem then?"  
  
"Nothing cap'n." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Jagurons are my creation. All other characters belong to David and Leigh Eddings.

Chapter 4 

"Belgarath!" yelled a visitor downstairs.

Belgarath suddenly woke up accidentally waking Poledra.

"One wonders why you did that," she said.

"We appear to have a guest," replied Belgarath.

"Good, one will put the kettle on." Nothing ever ruffled Poledra, or her daughter for that matter.

Belgarath opened his door and to his surprise he heard Eriond's voice.

"You still haven't fixed that step of yours have you Belgarath."

"Garion did once but I asked him to put it back, well Ce'Nedra did."

"What was causing the step to rock?"

"A large diamond."

"Really?"

"Yes, somehow she was able to put aside her Tolnedran impulses."

"If you to talk any longer your tea is going to go cold," Poledra said.

"Lets not upset her Eriond,"

"I wouldn't dream of it Belgarath," replied Eriond.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Jagurons are my creation. All other characters belong to David and Leigh Eddings.

Chapter 5 

"So whats wrong Eriond?" questioned Belgarath

"I'm worried about the races which won't accept me as the only god," Eriond replied.

"I shouldn't worry about it, it took a few hundred years for the Bear Cult to accept that there was other gods apart from Belar," said Poledra.

"How did you know that I was talking about the bear cult?"

"It's obvious, they are the only people who haven't entirely discovered fire. So they would be stubborn enough to not accept the truth," Belgarath said.

"At least the Morindim understand that I'm am a god,"

"They are demon worshipers don't worry about them, and don't worry about the Bear Cult, they'll come around, eventually."

Silk looked a lot happier on the sand and he looked out to the sea, then in it. Eventually he had waded out and started picking up stones off the sea bed.

"Whats wrong Silk?" Barak boomed.

"These stones, they are gems!" Silk answered

"Aquamarines to be more precise," Everyone turned to the man who spoke. "Good day my name is Pepper," No-one moved, "Welcome to Jagaria!"


End file.
